15bladesfandomcom-20200214-history
15 Keys (book)
15 Keys is the first story in the 15 Keys Series, and the first in the 15 Blades saga. It follows the main protagonist Zach as he fights soulless and remembers the past he lost. The end of the Story is left open to sequel, and the sequel is given in 15 Keys 2: Darkness Falls. Plot The story begins in the cavern of rememberance, and Zach questions if he is still living as he exits the cave, seeing two figures approaching. When they arrive they introduce themselves as Anna and Kristine, and offer to take him back to Kooringal. When they arrive Anna shows them around and drops them off at their new home, where she also sends Jacob to live. After this Zach performs one of the trials, and also leaves to celebrate his Fourteenth Birthday. After some time the inhabitants of Kooringal dissapear and Zach helps Anna and Jackie find them, but they are attacked by the Destroyer. They temporarily defeated him and found where the others were hiding, and set up the plan of attack. Zach leaves to rescue Kristine from an assassin and even fights through an army to save her. Soon the Destroyer has returned with an army and a battle erupts in wagga, but Zach manages to defeat the Destroyer for a time of 2 years, but is then forced into sleep by the red haired assassin. In this dream he encounters many of his lost memories, but not all, and then fights lucifer, his worst fear, and defeats it. When he remembers the last fight he had before he spent 6 months as the Destroyer he wakes up, and Kristine remembers part of their relationship, demanding he kiss her. Events and Chronological Place The dreams Zach has in 15 Keys are from a previous draft copy of the book, in which it was not suitable for release and was rewritten with the origional plot being a mere memory. While 15 Keys is the First released book in the 15 Blades saga it is the third to occur chronologically, with Follower of the Gods and another unamed project being set before 2010, and have resonant connections to 15 Keys. 15 Keys is also the base of the story as Fate By Blades stems out with references to 15 Keys, and Follower of the Gods was created as a result of the author being inspired by 15 Keys being written. However it is known that every author of a 15 Blades story are actually good friends in real life. Trivia *Hopey appears to have a fighters attitude in the dreams, foreshadowing Follower Of The Gods *15 Keys is known to be the second most important story in the 15 Keys series, but the 5th in the 15 Blades saga *This is one of the only two stories that followed Zach's origional Destiny with Kristine *15 Keys is referenced in the mini series, when Kristine mentions it when recalling that both She and Zach have always been headed towards a destiny as enemies Category:15 Keys Category:Story